


His Universe

by Avian



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cannon Compliant Death, Hugo is a disaster, Internal Monologue, M/M, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), i tagged it as priestken but its implied, im not happy about it either, ken is manipulative, sorry to get your hopes up, takes place during season 2, the kid is hugo, weird narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avian/pseuds/Avian
Summary: Ken had a lot of time to think in Blackwing, and he's got the universe- HIS universe- figured out. It's just a matter of how to take charge(A collection of Ken's opinions and thoughts during his rise to power)
Relationships: Ken (Dirk Gently)/Osmund Priest
Kudos: 3





	His Universe

At first, he thought about Bart a lot. She was the only relationship he'd had in a long time where he wasn't in complete control. It had been interesting- almost fun- when she dragged him into the stream of creation like a riptide. But being in control, the power that he could see all around him, that was more exciting. As time passed, he thought of her less and less as a friend, and more and more like an asset that could be used. After all, where was she while he was slowly going mad in a taxicab? He'd had plenty of time to remind himself that he was the only reliable person in his universe. Ken decided early on that the universe, his universe, wanted him to win. Why else would he still be alive? What other reason could there be for his safety?

Ken never had an issue with manipulating people. That’s how he had lasted so long when he was a legally questionable one-man geek squad. Being in Blackwing was a challenge at first. He felt helpless for the first time since meeting Bart. His guards would never talk to him long enough for him to get any sort of leverage with them. The kid, however, was different. Ken couldn’t believe someone so stupid was allowed to be in charge of anything. It took him maybe a week before the kid was putty in his hands. He almost felt bad for him. He was obviously in over his head, an inexperienced and naïve little thing. That worked in Ken's favor, but it was pathetic to watch. Under different circumstances, they might have been friends (or whatever Ken had instead of friends).

The kid was a mess. He was so eager to please, so willing to do what he was told. Ken could ask him to shoot himself and he'd probably do it. Not that Ken would ever abuse his power like that. He'd noticed that the kid was a lot more attentive to his commands, that he paid a little more mind when Ken was talking. Ken wasn’t heartless, he would never knowingly use someones… feelings to solidify his control over their station. Then again, he could easily pretend to not notice how the kid's face reddened when he entered a room and chalk his devoted compliance up to a strict military background. Even with his constant obedience, the kid was, at the end of the day, an obstacle that would eventually need to be eliminated.

Osmund Priest was fun. He wasn't bound by the same need to please that the kid was. He wasn't scared of Ken either, like the lackeys. And Priest liked Ken, which was a pleasant change from everyone else at Blackwing. He listened when Ken talked, he was enthusiastic about Ken's ambitions. It was refreshing. So Ken found himself spending more time with Priest. And getting ideas from Priest. Ideas about control and power and exactly how to use it. Ideas about the universe, his Universe, and how he could make it right. The more he talked to Priest, the more power-hungry he felt. The mercenary had this aura about him that made Ken want more. Priest would lean close and whisper praise in his ear, reminding Ken that the universe, his universe, was ripe for the taking.

Being in charge was easy. It came to Ken as easy as breathing. He could say "jump" and a chorus of lackeys would ask how high like he had any right to be there. Including the kid sometimes. That was funny. The files were interesting, the way that Blackwing had been managed to do so much research and then have everything go so wrong. It was incredible. This Riggins guy had been a piece of work, too soft to be an effective manager of a project like this. But ken? Ken wasn't soft. He was a granite monolith. He wasn't afraid to do what had to be done. He wasn't afraid to make sacrifices. That was why, he believed, that he should be in charge.

It really was a shame it had all come crashing down. He really had enjoyed having everything under his control. But the kid had crossed him. It was really his own fault. The universe, his universe, had no room for people he couldn't control. Still, he almost felt bad pushing the kid's bleeding body into the portal, almost felt guilt at the whimper of pain that was swallowed by the roiling clouds. Almost. The kid hadn't been an effective leader, but he made a good puppet. It really was so unfortunate, but Ken had a universe, his universe, to fix. He really should find a sink to get the kid's blood off his hands. It just looked unprofessional.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading and happy (probably late) towel day! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
